Flatbed transportation devices such as flatbed railroad cars and the like are a common means of transporting large off-the-road vehicles. These transportation devices are susceptible to sudden jolts and stops such as occurs during the switching operation in the railroad train yards. During such a stop, the anchoring cable for restraining movement of the vehicles on the flatbed cars is subjected to substantial tension forces and if not anchored securely will tear loose from the cars. Recent safety standards have accentuated the need for adequate anchoring or tie-down devices.
Lading strap anchors have been described in a number of references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,365; 2,755,747; 2,846,957; 2,870,722; 2,733,670 and 2,716,382.